


Voltron and the Tentacle Robeast

by shir_oh_no



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack, Other, rubs off against voltron, tentacle robeast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 02:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10935063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shir_oh_no/pseuds/shir_oh_no
Summary: I hate this and my tumblr followers are awful enablers





	Voltron and the Tentacle Robeast

**Author's Note:**

> I hate this and my tumblr followers are awful enablers

Voltron was not prepared for this. It was built to be the defender of the universe, to protect those in need from those who intend harm. It was built to be strong and incredible, always willing to fight, and always ready to win. The paladins who fought with it were supposed to be brave and determined, ready to defeat the enemy or die trying. Voltron was not built for this.

Voltron was not prepared for the giant robeast it had begun to fight an hour ago. The robeast was slightly shorter than Voltron itself, with armor plated legs, supporting a round metal structure. A head sat on top, three glowing yellow eyes reading the senses from the different parts of Voltron, noting were it would be most beneficial to strike. And strike it did, attack after attack, with one of six massive flexible _tentacles_. The tentacles were fast, able to strike and dodge every time Voltron had made a move. Voltron could sense the frustration of the black lion’s controller as the robeast slipped out of grasp again and again.

 With a surge of anger coming from the right arm, Voltron finally caught one of the tentacles in the red lion’s jaws. The robeast tried to wiggle it free, but the red lion wouldn’t let go. Another tentacle came up to wrap itself around the red lion, trying to get it to release the tentacle, but it refused to let go.

The left arm moved quickly to clamp down on the new tentacle, but a third tentacle came from the beast to stop the green lion from coming to the red one’s aid.

Voltron felt panic as two of its limbs were immobilized. He heard faint shouting from the arms to the black paladin. Now furious, the robeast got in close and wrapped two of its remaining tentacles around the upper portions of Voltron’s legs, near where they connected to the black lion.

The last tentacle of the robeast prodded at Voltron, finding to find a weak spot. It poked at the spaces where the lions connected, but soon learned that the robot was not weak at any of the joined spots.

The tentacle found its way to join the other two attacked to the right arm of Voltron. Working with the one that had been captured, it wedged open the jaw of the lion so the tentacle could slip free. Voltron felt another wave of anger from the limb, but it was quickly overshadowed by a mixture of curiosity and fear from the rest of the limbs.

The robeast’s two free tentacles rubbed against the metal sides of Voltron, wrapping around the giant robot and pulling it closer. Voltron felt waves of panic from all parts of it, and could feel itself trying to free itself, but the robeast was too strong. Once Voltron was pressed against the robeast, the robeast released its grip of Voltron’s torso, and instead reached behind it to touch the wings behind it.

The robeast seemed excited to realize that Voltron was at its complete control, and the free tentacles shook with anticipation. The two tentacles rubbed at Voltron’s armor, and Voltron heard the black paladin shout to the others. All controls to Voltron were shut down, but the lions were unable to change back, due to the strong hold the robeast had on all of them.

The tentacles rubbed harder against the armor, one rubbing against a wing projecting from Voltron’s back, the other shifting to rub against the front of Voltron’s torso. The robeast’s eyes narrowed in concentration, and the rubbing got faster. Voltron felt waves of disgust flowing through him, before all thoughts and feelings disappeared, save for the curiosity radiating from its right leg.

The robeast started hitting its tentacles against Voltron’s armor enthusiastically. With one final hit to Voltrons torso, the tentacle released a black oily goo all over the black lion, it hitting Voltron’s faceplate and dripping down. The tentacle hitting the wings followed soon after, the oil covering the wings and dripping down in long strands to the ground Voltron stood on.

Exhausted, the rest of the robeast’s tentacles slackened, freeing Voltron and collapsing. Voltron took this as its cue to form its blazing sword and stabbing it into the robeast, until it was no longer moving. A mix of satisfaction and disgust flooded Voltron, and it soon broke apart, the five lions flying away from each other and heading back towards the castle.

The poor black lion was almost completely covered in the oil-based goo, much to the amusement of the rest of the paladins. Another mission successful for Voltron, even if it did not go the way it had anticipated.


End file.
